Escondite
by Aril's Paranoid
Summary: (Hiding Place - Traducción) Collins sabe por qué Mark se esconde en su trabajo. Collins sabe todo.


No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, yo soy solo una mera traductora.

Original:_ Hiding Place ( s/6763339/1/Hiding-Place)_

Autor:_ KissTheBoy7 ( u/2347755/KissTheBoy7)_

* * *

Collins sabía practicamente todo. Entre los bohemios, era un hecho conocido. No había necesidad de contarle nada a Collins; tan solo lo sabía.

Sabía cuando Maureen estaba planeando otro de sus retorcidos planes o salvajes protestas por el modo en el que sus ojos brillaban, el rebote de sus piernas al sentarse o el atisbo de emoción en su voz al hablar. La fogosa interprete no sabía guardar secretos durante mucho tiempo, pero independientemente de aquello, Collins era el primero en saberlo.

Cuando Joanne se sentía celosa, no importando cuanto intentase mantener su imagen indiferente, él lo notaba. Rodeaba y estrechaba ligeramente entre sus brazos a su novia, con el ceño fruncido; y cuando no podía permanecer pegada a Maureen, no dejaba sus manos quietas, entrelazándolas entre ellas ansiosamente.

Collins podía afirmar que Mimi no había dejado realmente la heroína Lo sabía por la forma en la que sus manos y su fino cuerpo temblaban cuando nadie la observaba, por la atormentada mirada en sus ojos cuando estos se clavaban en el suelo. Por el modo en el que siempre cambiaba de tema cuando cualquiera de ellos hablaba de lo orgullosos que estaban porque finalmente hubiese conseguido dejarlo por Roger y por su vida.

Si Roger estaba preocupado, Collins era uno de los primeros en deducirlo- adelantado solo por Mark. Sus movimientos se volvían bruscos y su comportamiento anormalmente tranquilo y calmo. Cuando Mark volvió al piso después de un atraco, con moretones en los brazos y raspones en las rodillas, una sonrisa e insistentes palabras para dejar claro que estaba bien aunque estas fuesen débiles y poco convincentes; cuando Mimi empezó a toser por primera vez después de su decaída el día de Nochebuena. Roger preguntaba lentamente si estaban bien y que había ocurrido, intentando calmar la tos de Mimi con una pastilla y un rápido beso; ayudando a Mark a limpiar sus heridas con cuidado.

Y Mark… Collins conocía algo sobre él que nadie más sabía, y algo que Roger nunca podría comprender completamente. Collins sabía por qué Mark se escondía en su trabajo.

El anarquista observó donde apuntaba la cámara de Mark cuando nadie estaba prestando atención. Vio el modo en el que el cineasta rubio dejaba lo que estuviese haciendo para cumplir cualquier cosa que su compañero de piso le pidiese, por pequeña que fuese; una mirada soñadora y un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas cuando Roger sonreía y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo como agradecimiento. Suspiraba un poco cuando él le dejaba ir y le cambiaba una vez más por los labios de Mimi y su delgado cuerpo de bailarina, los ojos oscureciéndose y borrando todo resquicio de su breve felicidad. Vio como el chico cogía de nuevo su cámara y apuntaba de nuevo hacia el guitarrista de ojos verdes, riendo, hablando, tan solo estando ahí- y una suave sonrisa volvía a aparecer en el rostro del cineasta.

Collins recordaba la noche antes de Santa Fe con perfecta claridad, cuando había observado la disputa entre Mark y Roger desde el pasillo a espaldas de sus dos amigos en su desahogo emocional lleno de frustración. Ese día había sido agotador, todo el mundo estaba al borde de los nervios por un motivo u otro. Apesar de los intentos de Collins y Mark para disolver la tensión, Roger, Mimi, Maureen y Joanne no habían dejado de discutir entre ellos. Las dos desastrosas parejas habían estado a punto de la ruptura poco antes, y la muerte de aquel buen amigo les había empujado finalmente al borde.

Y entonces Mark, el pobre Mark que siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE había estado enamorado de su compañero de piso y mejor amigo, no pudo soportarlo. Él era como una roca, escondiéndose detrás de la cámara de un mundo en el que nunca podría esperar correspondido. Pero incluso una roca se dobla bajo el calor y la presión suficiente, y ese día había tenido suficiente de ambos.

Sobre todo, Collins recordaba las lagrimas cayendo por el rostro de su amigo cuando Roger salió y Benny había acompañado a Mimi fuera, probablemente para llevarla a un centro de rehabilitación. Con una aterradora precisión, recordaba los sollozos descontrolados del desesperado artista mientras sus defensas finalmente caían, sin nadie alrededor para apoyarle, pareciendo incapaz de mantenerse a si mismo. Gritó, golpeó la pared y tiró todos los objetos que tenía a mano antes de desplomarse en el suelo del desván con un grito ahogado, atormentado.

"Maldito Roger!" Resonó en la mente de Collins, un grito de pura desesperación. Aun podía sentir la distante sorpresa del pasado al ver a su siempre impasible amigo tan disgustado. "Todo esta mal," murmuró Mark para si mismo ahogando un gemido, como si incluso sin una camara en la mano estuviese narrando su vida. "Angel, muerto- Mimi, Benny- Roger se ha ido- Roger-" El final de la frase quedó ahogado en otro sollozo.

La forma en la que Mark se había apretado el pecho estaba grabada a fuego en las retinas de Collins. Ahí, pensó, fue cuando finalmente entendió todo. Porque sólo entonces pudo ver la profunda angustia que estaba destrozando al rubio, la forma en que estaba literalmente luchando para no derrumbarse en pedazos cuando su mejor amigo le dejó solo. Supo que Mark Cohen estaba enamorado.

Pero ahora, entre el HIV, Mimi y el resto de las cosas que habían estado pasando al rededor de los bohemios, lo unico que Mark podía hacer era hundirse más y más en su trabajo. Era su propio escondite. Cuando cogía su camara, actuaba como un escudo, Mark podía alejarse, observar desde detras de las lentes donde estaba a salvo. Ahí, podía evitar sentir como su corazón se partía.

Seguro, Collins sabía por qué Mark se escondía en su trabajo. Y no había una maldita cosa que él, o cualquier otro, pudiese hacer por ello.


End file.
